


you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized; all I ever think about is you (am I crazy or falling in love?)

by lotuspetals



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Crushes, Kim Woojin is a Sweetheart, M/M, mentioned! byun baekhyun, mentioned! jeon jungkook, past! jeon jungkook/kim woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: chan thinks he doesn't have a chance with woojin, jisung likes to proves him wrong.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Woojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized; all I ever think about is you (am I crazy or falling in love?)

**Author's Note:**

> hello to september ~ ! ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡

Chan was lying adequately in his warm bed, savoring the peaceful silence around him.

He didn't have any of his classes today and he wasn't bothered by anyone, not even a fly could—

But it all disappears when a _loud_ bang repeatedly arrives on his door. He lets out a long wistful sigh. “I fucken _knew_ it... it was too good to be true for it to last this long,” slowly getting up in a sitting position, disregarding how his back screams to lie back down. Strolling to the door to open it, he knows he's going to regret it the moment he does unlock it.

And he's right, the moment he sees that familiar squirrel smile he recognizes from anywhere in front of him.

“What did I do to _deserve_ this shit?” looking above for a possible answer to this fate. He's about to close and lock the door on the stranger's face.

It was too late when the person put his foot up, preventing the door from shutting on him.

“Hyung~” the blue-haired male singsongs. “You're not going to _invite_ me in?” Chan gives up completely, removing himself apart from the door so the other can enter inside the room.

“Yeah, ok come in, it's not like I don't have _any_ say in it,” he goes to sit on his troublesome chair at his desk. His bed in the long-distance delivering him a betrayal look as the younger rightfully claims his spot on it. He grunts wordlessly as if declaring that none of this wasn't his fault at all (it is since he decided to open the door for Jisung).

“What's with the mopey face? Did somebody step on your pride or something?” the teasing question directed at him ends him sinking more into his chair (has he mentioned that the material is already worn out?)

“Nothing you brat, but can I ask what the hell are you doing _here_ in my dorms?” burning holes into the back of Jisung's head. He was resting on his stomach, delightfully droning to a tune that's unknown to both of them.

Before Chan was driven off guard as an iPhone was hurled at him in his direction.

“Here hyung, catch!”

He manages to not fall over from his seat and the electronic device safely gets saved in time.

“What the - next time give me a warning, you dumbass,” he sends a hard glare towards Jisung's direction. “Anyway, what's with this? Is there something important—”

Delaying to read what's on the faint screen first, his eyes then flew wide open. He looks back at Jisung.

“Is this... fuck _no_ , you're not playing one of your stupid jokes right?”

Woojin changes his status from being ‘ **In A Relationship** ’ to ‘ **Single**.’

“Mhmm,” Jisung smirks. “It's the real truth, thanks to Baekhyun hyung for telling me this morning,” the mention of his older brother who was the source of this newfound information being shared between them right now.

“There's no... _wait_ a damn second, how is this even plausible?” doubtingly asks Chan, placing the iPhone down on the table next to him. “Not to offend you but your older brother is a fucken gossip king. He could be making this shit up as we speak.”

Jisung rolls onto his back, laughing wholeheartedly at his doubtful state, “Nah you don't offend me, I know how annoying my hyung is but everyone on campus is talking about it. So it's pretty believable.” dark brown orbs are staring deeply right into Chan's pair when he turns on his side to look at him curiously.

“Come on hyung, tell me you don't think it's true at all?”

Chan runs a hand through his silver-white hair. “I don't know what else to say, besides,” he rolls his chair forward to look out the window of his room. “Jungkook and Woojin have been lovebirds for quite a few years, haven't they? So why change his relationship status until today? It doesn't make sense if you think about it.”

Silence.

“Jisung — dude, what the fuck?”

Undergoing a heart attack by the younger male who had secretly shifted closer without him being fully aware of it when the back of his chair was facing him.

“Not my fault, you have a bad hearing you gramps,”

Jisung reaches for his phone at arm's length while blocking the punch Chan delivers to him. “But onto the main point, are you going to finally ask Woojin out?” probing about the current topic that's buzzing wildly. “This is your chance to seize! He's single and isn't in a relationship anymore.”

“What do you... ask him out? Are you trying to _imply_ something here you stupid idiot?” responds Chan, not believing the words coming out of Jisung's mouth.

“Like how you claim you don't have those _sort_ of feelings for Woojin hyung when we all know you do.” a smirk appears out of nowhere.

“I will end your life right here and right now.”

_“Like how you claim you don't have those sort of feelings for Woojin hyung when we all know you do.”_

It has been a whole week since he held that last conversation with Jisung.

Chan couldn't do anything suitably without the younger boy's words being a constant reminder in his head for his hidden feelings for a certain angel that goes by the name Kim Woojin.

Damn it.

He knew he was overthinking things but he couldn't rid himself of the imperious thoughts invading his mind. It also didn't help that a particular brunette was there on his mind 24/7. Every time he shuts his eyes close, a vision of the beautiful face he always admired from afar suddenly pops up.

It has been disrupting a few of his nights recently.

Chan was slowly growing restless to the point he didn't fall asleep anymore. Not like he ever does in the first place, suffering from insomnia and staying up until it's early in the morning.

“Dude, is everything alright with you?” even his roommate Kunpimook Bhuwakul, also known as BamBam who regularly communicates with on a daily check upon him one day after seeing the shadows of his dark eye bags.

“What the fuck do you want man?” Chan tiredly picks up his head from where he was resting at his desk with a few textbooks open and papers scattered all over the place.

BamBam frowns at his untidy appearance.

“Don't tell me you... _god_ , when was the last time you have showered bro?” inhaling the smell of horrible body odor as Chan walks past him to go to his closet to look for something important.

Not replying to his question and continues with his search but the Thai wasn't having any of it.

BamBam drags him by the arm and forces him into the bathroom they shared while pinching his nose with his fingers to ignore the stinky stench coming from the other.

“For the love of God, _please_ go take a long shower,” he advises. “I'll clean the messes in the meantime. And once you're all finished, don't bother to stay inside anymore,” Chan opens his mouth. “You need to go out and get some fresh air, maybe some real food as it looks like you haven't been eating lately dude.”

The door suddenly slammed on his face, giving him no other choice but to listen to his friend's words.

Later Chan catches himself walking around campus grounds with a bored expression.

Having nothing else to do at the moment and he couldn't go back to his room due to BamBam's threat.

_“Nope, you are not allowed to come here. If you do try dropping by early, I won't hesitate to burn all of your valuable things like your composed music.”_

Releasing a deep sigh, he shoves his hands in his front pockets and sits on one of the many red benches nearby.

“Fuck,” settling down and throwing his backpack right next to him. “Why do I have to be outside?” defeatedly burying his face in between his hands. He's about to go crazy, but then a soft voice calls out to him.

“.. Chan-ssi? Is that you?”

Lifting his face out of his hands, his head shot up rather fast. “Who just called - oh.”

“Omg, it is you! How are you doing Chan?” the person sits down with a bright smile.

Chan stays still. Could this be any more unfortunate for him? It was Woojin. His crush. Talking to him like the sweet angel he is.

“Hello, is everything ok there?” a set of delicate fingers snap in front of his eyes.

He shakes his head. “Sorry. Wasn't listening, what's up?” _Smooth move Chan_.

Woojin giggles cutely behind his sweater paws.

“Nothing, but how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while. I was getting pretty worried about you, you know?”

Chan couldn't believe his ears. “You were? _Shit_ , I mean...” his mind was coming to a complete blank. How does he even respond to the last part?

“ _Say_... if you’re not doing anything right now, do you think you could help me with this writing assignment from English class?” says Woojin, shyly fluttering his curled eyelashes at Chan who went speechless at the action. He was _cute_.

Noticing how long he was taking to formulate a reply, all he offered was a dumb nod. He was still mesmerized by Woojin's beauty it seems.

“Really?” Woojin squeaks. “I don't want to bother you-”

“Nah, it's fine,” clearing his throat and speaking for once with confidence. “I don't _mind_. Though can I perhaps take you out to lunch for a date?” there he goes, taking his opportunity (like Jisung said) to ask out his crush.

He was nervous as Woojin's lovely brown arises widened in surprise at the question but soon it turns into those signature beautiful crescent moons which he adores a lot and a light, “I love to~” was heard in the middle of his train of nerves increasing rapidly.

It helps calm him down a bit, so what he does next is he offer his hand out for the brunette to take and Woojin does without hesitation.

Somehow along the way they were walking to the campus cafeteria, he gained the courage to place a kiss on the back of Woojin's hand. Earning a scarlet blush from the beautiful angel and it makes him proud of his small accomplishment of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> still working on that schedule lmao :'D
> 
> there will be tons of fics for chanwoo this month, please anticipate for it <3
> 
> also dyed my hair red and been working on myself since I struggled with depression /:


End file.
